Hook's Lady
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: It has been 10 years since the Captain disappeared from Neverland and Wendy is all grown up, wishing she had been able to tell the captain how she felt. What if he were given a second chance? Would he and Wendy be together? And Peter? Hook/Wendy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Hook's Lady

"Yes dear, just the second star on the right and straight on til morning" said Wendy as she looked at her young nephew.

It was many years since she had returned to London after that lovely time spent in Neverland with Peter and the Lost Boys, she was now a grown woman looking after her brother John's children for the night. It was on those special occasions that she told the story of her trip to Neverland and the children could never seem to get enough of those tales. The Lost Boys had returned to London with her and her brothers those many years ago and were all grown men now, some with families of their own. Wendy, however, couldn't seem to find a man that suited her as well as she expected, though it hadn't been for the lack of trying. Wendy seemed to have never ending dates with men from all over the British Isles, and yet none seemed to compare with the exciting nature and dashing good looks of one Captain James Hook. Indeed for Wendy it was Hook that captured her fancy, not the boy Peter that refused to grow up.

Wendy finished telling the children the latest story of Neverland, the one where she met Tiger Lily for the first time and was nearly kidnapped by her tribe, the Piccaninny Indians. The children cheered on and were gleefully laughing at her description of the mending of the teddy bear while the whole of Tiger Lily's tribe sang a healing chant. Wendy herself even giggled a bit at that memory and then she told the children it was time for bed; grumbling they jumped into their beds and thanked Wendy for the story before nodding off. Wendy decided she would sit in the rocking chair by the window for a bit and look out at the stars that she missed and the boy who never grew up that promised to return and never did.

It had been ten years since Wendy had returned to London and not a day went by that she didn't remember the exciting times she spent with Peter Pan in Neverland. She told him she would gladly return with him when he came for her, but he never came back to her window and she missed him terribly after that. Wendy was not in love with Peter, she never had been, she had only wanted to feel grown up at a time when she was not and had wanted to make a little boy act more like a man. Alas, Peter was destined to never grow up and she knew that now, now after ten years of wondering what had become of him, of Neverland and most of all, of a certain Captain Hook.

Yes, Wendy Moira Angela Darling had grown up and had never forgotten those last words she had spoken, so carelessly at the time, as only a child would have done in spite to the dashing Captain James Hook.

"Old, alone and done for", those had been the words of a mean spirited child urged on by a boy that railed against all that the man, Hook, had stood for.

Wendy sighed and thought, 'I should never have said those words, it is only now that I realize the power that words can hold and I regret them now more than anything else in the world. If only I could take them back, if I could return to Neverland and discover what happened to him… perhaps he survived.'

Wendy sighed once more before taking herself off to bed and dreaming once again of the cornflower blue eyes and dark hair, and of the words that could turn back the clock and bring back the one man she believed that she could truly love forever.

The next morning started bright and glorious and for a moment Wendy could imagine she was waking aboard the Jolly Roger and it was the light of Neverland that shone through the Captain's window above his bed.

'That is a silly thought to think this early in the morning, and will only be an unhappy moment when my eyes tell me this is home.' Wendy thought these things before opening her eyes once more and seeing her bedroom with the pink sheets and the floral wallpaper before groaning and climbing out of bed to check the children.

The children were ready to play outside after breakfast and so Wendy took the opportunity to return to her daydreams once again. 'Oh my darling James, if I could look into your eyes once more, just as I did that fateful day, then I would gladly say some other words to you… perhaps I would tell you how lovely your eyes are or how captivating you are when you raise your hook and threaten your dastardly pirates.'

Wendy sighed once more and thought back to that day and how utterly sad the Captain's eyes had looked when he had stared at her, at how desperate he had pleaded with those eyes, those lovely blue eyes that for the first time in her young life seemed to see her. 'I do not think that is the only time a man has looked at me like that, but I know it has been the only time a man has looked at me and really SEEN me, as if my soul was there laid bare to him. Oh but to have another chance to see him, to show him the woman that I have become, to perhaps be his lady.' After this thought John returned to claim his children and Wendy was left to her own thoughts again, something she seemed to gather more and more these days.

That night a fearsome storm raged outside Wendy's window and she wished on every star in the sky that she could return to Neverland and discover the whereabouts of one infamous pirate captain. It was also on this predestined night that the Fates were listening to her wishes and decided that the girl and her captain deserved another chance; that perhaps the bastard Captain Hook was deserving of someone's love. The Fates had thought about the situation with the awful Captain for many years and had left his character in the mist, in the place made up of dreams, of perhaps; but now it seemed that they thought that he was to be given another chance. There could only ever be one Captain Hook and Neverland was not the same without the mysterious, reprehensible pirate captain. Neverland was to be re-gifted with its caustic captain and Wendy Moira Angela Darling was to be given a second chance at rehabilitating the Captain and teaching him about love.

The storm raged over London and began anew in Neverland, the clouds raced across the sky and the wind blew so strong that it nearly ripped the Jolly Roger from its mooring in Pirate's Cove. Smee was in charge of the ship for the past ten years and though in charge he would never accept the title of captain. Smee was a caring little man and he too wished on all the stars in Neverland that one day the magnificent Captain Hook would be returned to his post aboard the greatest pirate ship to sail the waters of Neverland and beyond.

Smee thought to himself, 'these winds are so strong, I best get the men to re-secure the lines for now… I wonder what has caused this raging amongst the gods here. The boy Pan is still alive and well in his hideaway with his newest bunch of Lost Boys…hhmmmm… I wonder what is causing this.'

At that the ship rocked wildly and a crack of lightning lit up the sky above the captain's deck, where Smee and the others could barely contain their shock and joy at seeing the dashing, harsh glare of their Captain's wild grin. Cheers rose up amongst the men as the one and only Captain James Hook raised the infamous hook and laughed maniacally above the sounds of the thunder and cracking of lightning.

Wendy awoke from her slumber with the strangest feeling that something in the universe had changed, that something about her world had shifted and would never be the same. The walls shook with the force of the winds and rain outside her window but Wendy couldn't resist rushing out of bed and throwing open her window. The winds and rain blew in but Wendy stood there in all her beauty and knew without a doubt in her mind or heart that her captain had returned and it was time to return to Neverland, finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2-Hook's Lady

(To maim or not to maim)

The storm continued to rage on in Wendy's heart and mind even after the winds and rain outside her window had died down. What did all this mean? Was she really feeling the return of Captain Hook? Wendy struggled to comprehend all that was happening and desperately trying to think of a way to return to Neverland. If only Peter had returned all those years ago like he promised… but then Wendy might not have realized her true feelings for the Captain. At the time Wendy was still so young and unknowing of the world of men, she had silly thoughts that adorable Peter might grow up and one day settle down with her… but she grew up and realized Peter would never grow up. As soon as Wendy returned to London she began thinking about Peter and what she really felt about him and knew without a doubt that Peter was a stubborn little boy that would never be what she needed. It was after this thought that Wendy knew that only man that would satisfy the needs she had and would begin to have as a woman was the loyal, steadfast and courageous Captain Hook. It is important to remember that it was not an easy decision to make to decided to love Captain Hook; she knew it was dangerous because he was not a nice man. Captain James Hook was a crafty, harsh man that had a sharp intellect and an even sharper tongue and would just as soon run you through with his hook than be romantic or sweet. The times required he be civilized and polite with a woman but never did they say romantic, mushy or sappy. Wendy spent many hours daydreaming from that day on to the present and as she stood in front of her window looking up at the stars, she knew she would take the harsh pirate captain because deep down she had always been Red Handed Jill, the same as she was the day she first stepped foot aboard the Jolly Roger.

Meanwhile in Neverland a certain dark haired pirate captain was relishing the feeling of being alive again and of being back home on his ship and in Neverland.

"Smee! Come tell me what's become of my ship and that witless wonder Peter Pan!", Captain Hook called out to the little man excitedly jumping up and down on the lower deck.

At this moment Smee could think of nothing more important that returning to his Captain's side and performing all the duties he used to and escaping all the added responsibilities he had been given the last ten years. He scurried up the stairs to the captain's deck and began to tell him what had happened since his 'departure'.

"Captain, tis so good to have you back! I've taken care of the ship as best as possible and we have stayed here in Pirate's Cove for the last ten years. Pan no longer comes here but we have heard of his silly wanderings from the mermaids, when they feel chatty that is.", Smee continued, "Pan has recruited new Lost Boys since those he had last disappeared with the Wendy girl and her brothers, back to the real world I s'ppose."

All this information Hook took in with a careful consideration and a knowledge that the Fates had given him a second chance to redeem himself, not to run chasing after that stupid boy again. Hook thought 'hhmmm, Pan allowed the girl to leave and return home, then that means he didn't care enough for her to grow up… I wonder how she took that. I seem to remember her face as being the last I saw before disappearing into the crocodile and actually disappearing from existence… she had almost looked regretful and sad. That would not make sense if she were in love with Peter then she would have wanted his tormenter dead and gone… so why then would she have been sad about it? Why would she have returned home and left Peter? I have dozens of questions and no one to answer them since I don't want to let on to boy wonder that I have returned since guaranteed he will come to cause trouble, so I think I shall make a trip to the city of London and visit the Wendy Lady once more.' At that thought Hook grinned a sinister smile that shook Smee down to his bones and made the other pirates jump back to work quickly and quietly.

Hook told Smee, "Prepare the ship for a trip to fairer waters, we sail for the real world in an hour! We shall visit the Wendy girl and see what she has been up to all these years and why she saw fit to send me to my doom that day!"

Smee struggled to smile but was frightfully afraid of the dear captain at that moment because of the rage and hurt displayed on his face but he nevertheless began to make preparations for their departure. To sail to the real world was a feat in itself, a special kind of magic that allowed Hook to travel outside of Neverland and so they would need to secure all the lines and prepare to sail through the Channel of Lost Dreams.

Wendy thought to herself, 'If HE has returned then I wonder what plans he is making right now, will he go back to his scoundrel ways and attack Peter? But no, if he has returned then surely he would know it is some kind of second chance to redeem himself and change for the better…right? I'm so confused, I don't even know for sure if he has returned and here I am planning out his life for him. *sigh* I don't know what to do but for now I'm going to get some more sleep and worry about it tomorrow.' Wendy slowly closed the window and returned to her bed, secure in the feeling that no matter what she would be on Hook's side this time. Her dreams that night were of the Jolly Roger and her standing beside the dashing dark captain as his lady, his companion, his lover and his wife. She slept well the whole night.

The morning took on all the colors of the rainbow and sunshine slowly crept into Wendy's room while she began to return to the land of consciousness. Wendy opened her eyes and laid there thinking about the day to come; she was to visit her brother John at the hospital where he worked and then pick up Michael from his school. She could scarcely believe sometimes how her little brothers were grown up, well John was but Michael still had many years of school left. She however, was considered an adult and according to her parents, 'not getting any younger and in need of a fine husband'. Wendy sighed and wondered if she was in for another stern talking to by her father tonight after she returned home from picking up Michael, another lecture on why it wasn't suitable for a girl of 24 to still live at home with her parents.

'Bah' she thought, 'what does it matter if I am still at home? I write my stories for a publishing house and make a good wage doing it; I do whatever they ask of me and attend all the debutante balls and parties… I just don't fancy any of those silly fops they put in front of me. Why can't Captain Hook come in and take me away? I would make him a good wife, I can darn socks, mend buttons, cook and clean and most of all… I am good with a sword!' Wendy thought that last quality with a smile, her silly parents and society would grimace if she told them the things she would rather be doing than acting like a little housewife, at home rearing a dozen children and bowing to her husband's wishes all the time. Wendy was determined to have a different life, one where her writing was a silly whim, where she was not required to hold her tongue when her ideas were not publicly acceptable, a life where she was her own woman and able to do as she pleased.

'One day I will have that life, maybe even with James, perhaps I would even be allowed to steer the ship when I fancied it.' Wendy smiled at her thoughts and went about making her plans for the day and getting dressed to go downstairs, all the time unaware that a certain captain was making plans of his own for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hook's Lady-Ch.3

(the waiting is the hardest part)

Wendy finished with all her activities for the day and had already sat through a horribly uncomfortable dinner with her parents as they tried to 'reason' with her over why their newest choice in men was the best for her. She sighed and continued getting ready for bed until Michael came in to tell her goodnight.

"Hi Michael, happy to be home for a bit?" Wendy asked.

Michael came over and sat down in the chair next to her bed and said, "Yeah I guess so, not many adventures at boarding school you know?" Michael laughed a little and then asked, "Wendy, do you think you could tell me the story of how we got to Neverland and how Peter bravely fought Captain Hook?"

Wendy could never deny her littlest brother anything so she began to tell him the story of Peter losing his shadow in the nursery and how that led to their adventure to Neverland. She had gotten to the part about Tinkerbell telling the Lost Boys to shoot down the Wendy bird when she saw that Michael's eyes were getting heavy and he was yawning about every minute.

"I think that's a good stopping place for now, perhaps you can call up Nibs or Tootles tomorrow and they can tell you all about that day and what they did for me, alright? Now off to bed with you! I'll see you in the morning, goodnight." Wendy softly closed the door behind him and shuffled off to her own bed, in search of answers about her dashing James and if she would ever see him again. She fell asleep with the window open and her mind soaring through the skies above Neverland.

Captain James Hook stood at the helm of his ship and allowed the cool ocean mist to spray his face while the rest of his men pulled up the anchor and released the sails to the wind. 'I am curious as to how Ms. Darling will take the news that I am back… and that I wish to speak with her about her behavior towards me those many years ago. Hmmmm, it is an interesting thought that she might regret those ill used words for me then and perhaps she would be willing to issue some means of reparation? I guess we shall see…. Indeed, we shall see very soon.' At that Hook smiled a lethally dashing smile and turned to bark out more commands to his crew as they entered the Channel of Lost Dreams and prepared to enter the real world.

The Channel of Lost Dreams is a special doorway that leads between Neverland and the real world, it is a dangerous piece of sea, where the currents run strong and the rocks line the sides in a deadly fashion. This way is a dangerous entry but for those that do not fly around covered in fairy dust , it is the only way to reach that other place, the place where dreams are still just dreams and are lost to many people. Hook steered the ship through the Channel as only he could do, never having lost any of his abilities in the time he was away and it was only a matter of hours before they reached the calm waters on the other side.

Hook told the crew, "We are here, now we must prepare to make shore and REMEMBER this is not Neverland and only Smee, Mullins, Foggerty and I are heading inland, Gentleman Starkey is in charge until I return."

The crew scrambled to lower the side boat with the Captain aboard and made sure the anchor was secured on the other side of the ship, and there were no other worries because the magic of Neverland kept the ship and its crew invisible to the eyes of adults.

Hook was excited and had not felt this alive in many, many years; even before his disappearance from Neverland. Captain James Matthew Hook was a strong man but since his arrival in Neverland so many years ago he had not been able to fight his feelings of melancholy. He had been a strong willed child and a notorious youth while attending Eton College, but he had left that world and been cast out into the world of dreams and fantasy and adapted his character as needed. Hook had never had many friends and his intelligence had always made him too smart to take orders from others, so it was all these traits that led him to become the captain of the Jolly Roger, with only Smee as his dearest friend. Though too hard to admit it to anyone, Hook craved attention, love and affection and he longed to find it with a woman that would be as demanding and beautiful as the sea.

Wendy had endured a few hours sleep before she had awoke to an anxious feeling, something that told her that her life was about to change. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and walked to the open window, looking out upon the city and the sights she had memorized over many years of looking. There did not appear to be any great changes in the landscape but Wendy could not shake the feeling that something would be changing for her, and very soon. She shook her head and turned back towards her bed hoping that she could return to sleep and to the land of dreams, where she and Captain Hook were together and she was the Captain's Lady.

Hook, meanwhile, had gotten his little band of men ashore and was silently making his way across London, closer towards Wendy and answers he hoped to attain very soon. He was determined to know whether or not she entertained any ideas about him or if she had anything to do with him being allowed a second chance at life.

'She will answer my questions and I will be a gentleman as always… I mustn't frighten her or make her think I would hurt her because I shall not.' Hook thought over and over again about how he was to keep from scaring her, he couldn't very well have her screaming and waking up the whole house, goodness knows what he would do then. Hook and his men had finally made it to the Darling residence and were looking up from the backyard at the open window of Wendy's room.

Smee asked, "What next Captain? Shall one of us climb up or do you want us to break open the door and drag the girl out?"

Hook looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "No Smee, we shall be quiet as mice and as I only intend on speaking with the girl it wouldn't do to destroy the house on the way in and frighten her to death. Foggerty, you will climb that lattice there and sneak in the window, then slowly make your way down and let us in this door here. Understand? Good, now go. We shall wait here."

Hook seemed pleased with his plan and the other two men assisted Foggerty in climbing the lattice to the open window on the second level of the house; watching anxiously as he snuck in the window and disappeared. Shortly the door clicked open and Foggerty stood grinning like an idiot for doing a job so sneakily; Hook merely smirked and told the men to wait there in the back garden for him to return. James Hook made his way quietly up the back stairs to the door of Wendy Darling, thinking he was more nervous than he could ever remember being and wondering if she would scream or faint or possibly, just smile. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door, thinking 'well here goes nothing.'

There are many accounts of the dreaded Captain James Hook but they all would tell you the same things, he was a strong, stern man with the manners of a courtier, the gentleman qualities of a king and the mind of a great thinker. Hook was deserving in many ways of a woman that could match him in intellect, strength and manners; the Fates had seen to it that he would be given a chance to find that woman and they had even made sure she would be ready for him.

* * *

**A/N- HI guys. To anyone reading, please review, even short is better than nothing. It lets me know that out of over 50 hits that people are actually staying to read the story! Please! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hook's Lady-Ch 4

Captain Hook stood in the doorway of Wendy's room and looked towards the bed where the young woman lay sleeping. He thought,_ 'now what? I am as nervous as a school boy and don't have the foggiest idea as to how to approach her without waking the entire house with her screams. Perhaps I should try saying her name softly and see if she awakens enough to not be frightened. I will try that before my confidence recedes and I run away like the coward I feel like.'_ With that Hook moved forward into the room, softly closing the door behind him and sat down on the side of Wendy's bed.

The slight movement on the bed alerted Wendy into wakefulness and she realized that someone was not only in her room, but on her bed next to her. Wendy knew though that it could only be one man that would make her heart race like it was, only one man that would have the courage to come to her home, her room and sit so calmly on the side of her bed... Captain James Hook. Knowing this, Wendy casually moved closer to the Captain and sighed softly, never letting on that she was awake.

Hook had no idea what to do after that, the softness of her hand was so close to his that he couldn't help but move closer as well and let his hand graze the top of hers for a moment. He too sighed softly and wondered if somehow, even in sleep, she could care for a man like him..._'Her hand is as soft as the clouds in Neverland and she smells of apples and cinnamon..**.*sigh* **I am not sure I have the heart to wake her just yet.'_

Wendy chanced a heavy-lidded glance at the man beside her and decided it was time to give a hint of her feelings for the captain, just in case he had other ideas about revenge or some other nonsense, and she particularly didn't wish that hook to be in her any time soon. So with that train of thought, Wendy decided to say, "Mmm, Captain Hook, no you cannot leave me... I'm sorry for my words... you are not old, alone or done for... please come back to me... I'm sorry, so sorry."

Now Wendy acted as though she were dreaming so that she wasn't completely embarrassed should the Captain decide her words were those of a silly young woman with idealistic fantasies in her head. Wendy was lucky because Hook did think she was talking in her sleep and decided to see if he could get her to answer any questions in her sleep, as some people have been known to do.

"Wendy", Hook called softly, "I have not left you, I'm back now my dear... I forgive you for your words...but why choose me and not Peter Pan?"

Though he asked this, Hook was secretly afraid of the answer, he was afraid that she really did want Peter and only felt guilty about having the crocodile eat him. He decided that he would survive no matter her answer and that second chances were not to be wasted on revenge or silly plots to kill the Boy who refused to grow up... that perhaps second chances were for finding someone to love forever and be happy. Hook waited to hear her answer and silkily ran his fingers over the top of her hand in anticipation.

It took Wendy only a moment to figure out that Hook was baiting her, she really was a bright girl, and decided to answer honestly. "James, I've missed you, only a man as sure as you, as handsome and brave, as grown up as you could have captured my heart so fiercely and have managed to keep it all these years. Peter is a boy, a boy that will never grow up... and though I will always care for him, as a sister does a brother, he could never have been what I wanted or needed." As Wendy said those last few words she opened her eyes to look into the startlingly blue eyes of the Captain and grasp his hand in hers tightly.

Captain Hook had never been so shocked and excited by the words of a woman before and he had no other idea in his head other than capturing her lovely lips with his own and wrapping her up in his arms.

Wendy held onto the dear captain and welcomed his lips on hers for what felt like a lifetime before he released her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Wendy, I have thought of nothing but you since I returned from the abyss and I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you by my side... I know this sounds abrupt but I have lost 10 years of my life and maybe more being the cutthroat pirate and now I want more. I want to be with you, have you by my side, a wife, a lover, a friend and I want to sail the seas with you there, always. I have received this second chance and I know it was because of you, something tells me that it was because of your love and your desire I was given another chance at redeeming myself. What say you? Am I a fool?" Hook halted his speech in a rush of breath and waited anxiously to hear what Wendy had to say about it all.

Wendy closed her eyes for a moment, the emotion coming from James Hook was so much that it was nearly blinding to her eyes. She thought carefully about what she wanted and decided it had always been him, she would have walked any plank for him, she would have done anything for him and would like nothing more than to be his lady forever.

"My dear Captain, I have felt guilty over these past long years over what I said that day and though I regret them, that is not what has called you to me now. I have wondered for many years if my love was strong enough to bring you back, or if you had really disappeared at all... I had no word from Neverland and it had been so long. I have wanted nothing more than to be with you since the day I became a grown up and decided that you were the man I needed. And I do need you, more than you know. You have all the qualities that I admire in a man and you are the greatest pirate Captain that I have ever met. I have waited many years for the opportunity to meet you again and I will not refuse any opportunity to be with you ever again. We are destined, you and I, even the Fates have deemed it so. I will gladly help you in your second chance and teach you all I know of love and family. Will you take me as your Lady then and whisk me away to Neverland once more?" Wendy smiled a radiant smile and leaned forward towards the captain again, looking deeply into his eyes and praying that what she saw there was the answer to all her dreams.

Hook silently gave up a prayer of thanks to all the Fates and looked deeply into Wendy's eyes and said, "You, my darling, are my one and only Lady and we shall we together as long as time allows. I am honored that you have given me this second chance and I will attempt to be the best man I can be."

With those words the two kissed and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears as all the stars in the sky lit up more fiercely than ever before... the Fates knew that Captain Hook and his Lady would be returning to Neverland soon and when the Boy who never grew up found out...there was sure to be hell to pay.

* * *

*****A/N- Please REVIEW! It takes 2 seconds to leave me a review and it really lets me know people are reading and whether or not you like my story! I am thinking of either leaving the story here, and ending it this way with maybe a one-shot of their return to Neverland... but if you'd rather I just add a couple of more chapters with that return then let me know!!! Please and thank you for reading!*****


	5. Chapter 5

Hook's Lady-Ch5

Wendy had never felt as happy as she did the moment that Captain Hook took her lips in a sweet kiss and promised to take her back with him to Neverland. There was not a time in Wendy's life before where she had ever been quite as happy as when she was in Neverland; and though this trip would not be spent with Peter but with Hook, she was not disappointed. She knew that nothing could be as great an adventure as spending time aboard the Jolly Roger with Captain Hook and the rest of the pirate crew. Life was an adventure and Wendy had been lucky to have had so many great adventures in her young life… and now, at this very moment, she was preparing to go on a new adventure. She wondered what it would be like to be an adult in Neverland, how very different it must feel from the time she spent there as a girl with Peter… and she feared how Peter would react when she returns to Neverland with Captain Hook. 'I cannot think on things that have not happened yet… it shall be up to Peter whether or not he chooses to accept me as the adult I am now and partner to Captain Hook or if he condemns me for growing up and makes a rash decision. '

Hook was not exactly thinking the same as Wendy at that moment; aside from his massive case of shock in having this beautiful young woman loving him, he was curious to know how his crew would handle the addition of a woman aboard. Traditionally, having a woman aboard a ship was considered bad luck, but since Captain Hook himself was also considered bad luck, he didn't really worry about it. James Hook, the man and not the pirate captain, was deeply thankful for finally being granted the opportunity to have a woman in his life and especially a woman that could appreciate all the intelligent things he had to say. (Hook, though charming, was not exactly modest or humble.) Hook turned to Wendy and looked over her lovely face, with her large doe brown eyes and soft cherry colored lips, she would only grow more beautiful with age… and that would take a very long time in Neverland. For everyone knew that adults continued to age in Neverland but so slowly that they would live much, much longer than any normal person in the real world. And of course in the case of Captain Hook, a storybook villain that was needed… perhaps the Fates would once again be generous to him and allow him to spend eternity with his lovely Lady. There was nothing more that Hook was concerned about, the boy Pan would likely have a conniption fit once he found 'his' Wendy back in Neverland with Hook and would undoubtedly try to 'rescue' her or some other nonsense but he was not concerned. 'I know that in the event of a fight Wendy would choose me… I have waited too long to lose her to that flit of a boy.' Hook smirked and noticed Wendy looking curiously at him so he decided to see about getting back to Neverland as fast as possible.

"Wendy, dear, are you ready to return to Neverland tonight with me? My crew is aboard the ship awaiting us in the harbor and I can only stay in this world for so long before I must return. I can wait another day if you need it, to say goodbye and pack some things to bring along. My quarters shall be large enough to accommodate whatever you feel you need to bring." Hook spoke softly and sweetly to Wendy to let her know that he was ready to change his ways, he was ready to be a better man for her…though he would always be a pirate captain, he would at least try not to run everyone through with his hook.

Wendy smiled and answered, "James, I should like to say goodbye to my family and bring a few things along with me… but I am curious as to what I shall tell my family. Could you meet them tomorrow and tell them how you are whisking me off to be your bride? I mean… if that is what you want me to be… is it?" Wendy nervously looked down at their clasped hands and thought what it meant to be his Lady; she had never debated whether or not there was marriage in Neverland.

Hook realized that though he had professed his love to her and his need for her, he had not actually asked for her hand in marriage…uh he thought, 'I had better remedy that now.'

"Of course my darling, I presumed it was obvious that I wished you to be mine in every way and that includes marrying me and perhaps a family one day. Will you accept me as a husband to you? Forever and a day?" James Hook looked at her with the sincerest smile upon his face and the most doting look in his eye that Wendy could think of nothing better than spending her life with the notorious Hook.

Wendy shined brilliantly and looked James in the eye as she told him, "Of course I would marry you this moment and spend eternity showing you how much you deserve to be loved."

With that they kissed and he told her, "You know that since I am a captain then I have the power to deem our marriage complete and to claim you as my wife from here on out…would you like that?"

Wendy squealed in delight and threw her arms around his neck and she whispered fiercely, "YES! YES! YES!"

And so that was how Wendy Darling and Captain James Hook became husband and wife… a dark night in a quiet bedroom in London, where her brother and parents were asleep in the other rooms.

Wendy and the Captain took sufficient time to seal their new marriage with many kisses and soft touches… which eventually led to other things. Though Wendy had given her first secret kiss to Peter so many years ago, she had many left to bestow upon the captain who claimed her heart. They slowly undressed each other while placing kisses upon each other's mouths and necks and shoulders. James removed his hook and placed it beside the bed, so as not to injure Wendy with it and then they slowly learned each other's bodies, making love for the first time. The couple took their time and enjoyed each moment of their newly discovered love and passion, while keeping as silent as mice so as not to awaken the other members of the household. After a couple of hours the two decided to part and that Hook would return the next afternoon to claim her and take her with him to Neverland. It was decided that he should come for afternoon tea and meet her parents and reintroduce himself to young Michael; he would only bring his ship's boatswain, Smee, who was also his best mate. Hook placed a lingering kiss upon her mouth as he slipped out the door and quietly made his way out to his waiting men in the back garden.

"Come men, quietly we shall slip away and I will return with Smee tomorrow to claim my bride." Hook had expected some revolt from the men but instead he received hardy congratulations and claps on the back, even the shine of tears from old Smee.

His old friend looked up at him and said, "I'm happy for ya Captain, sir, you deserves all the happiness in the world after what happened to you those many years ago. I'll tell ya that I think the young Wendy is just the thing we need to shape up our mangy crew and get some respect back for the Jolly Roger. She is a right fine girl and I'll be happy to serve her as I have you."

Captain Hook had never heard such a heartfelt sentiment from his old mate and was touched to know that he cared so deeply, his emotions running high already, he was unable to do anything other than smile. The small band returned to his ship and awaited the afternoon where he would claim his Lady and return home to Neverland once and for all.

* * *

*****A/N- Thank you to Kittie Darkhart for the BEST review I have ever received!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you! To answer the question of book vs. movie, well this is a little of both I guess. I have researched Barrie's work to get names of characters and any other information I can about the characters. Hook was a melancholy, lonely man who had a life in the real world before coming to Neverland. It is very exciting to read about him from Barrie's works and then write my own adaptions. If anyone has suggestions, ideas, etc. please review or message me! All thoughts are welcome. I love this pairing and am already working on Chapter 6. It should be posted in the next day or so. Thank you again for reviewing!!!*****


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N- SURPRISE! I got this chapter done tonight so I decided to post it! It leads right into the next one which I will start tomorrow! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!****

* * *

Hook's Lady-Ch6

(Meet the folks)

Hook awoke later that morning thinking that he had not felt this nervous in a while, not even when he saw Wendy for the first time. He knew that he had to dress appropriately for a man of the times and not overdo it, a trait he was known for in Neverland. Smee helped him choose carefully a pair of black trousers and a somewhat, less frilly than normal white shirt, which he paired with a smart black knee length coat. His outfit was complete with shiny black boots and a crisp cravat in a deep red; while he also chose a more sedate version of his hook that was less frightening to ordinary people. Captain James Hook finally thought he was ready when he chose a lovely red rose for his button hole and another for his lovely Wendy. He and Smee left the ship and Foggerty rowed them ashore before being told to return for them in four hours.

Meanwhile Wendy was already carefully dressed and nervously sitting in the morning room with both her parents and her brother Michael.

"I wanted to talk to you all because I have something important to tell you… and I think it will come as a bit of a shock. I… well, I have finally met the man of my dreams and he is coming here today to meet all of you. I thought it best to warn you before he comes for tea because he is the Captain of a great ship and he wishes me to leave with him today."

After Wendy said this, her parents looked shocked and then they both started speaking at the same time, with Wendy only understanding every other word, like 'no', 'I think not!' and 'Heavens!' Though Wendy was an adult in the eyes of society and the law, she would forever be a child in her parent's eyes and they were simultaneously threatening her and begging her to say it wasn't true.

Mr. Darling, who had treated his daughter as the apple of his eye since she was a wee babe said, "Wendy, my dear, this is just not acceptable! It isn't right for a young girl to run away so quickly with a man, especially a sea captain! They are all known to be shifty characters with roaming hands and filthy language! My sweet young daughter, what would people think?"

Now Wendy knew very well what people might think but she knew where she was going it didn't matter; however, Wendy was concerned that her parents might be treated unfairly because of her behavior. It was indeed highly improper for a woman to marry quickly, without all the society to-do, but it wasn't as if she really had the option of telling everyone she was running off with a villainous character to a mythical place where children never grow up, crocodiles tick and mermaids try to drown you in the cove. Really! If she hadn't been there herself Wendy would think it was all made up nonsense and be put away for even thinking it.

Mrs. Darling decided to approach her daughter in another way, "Wendy, dearest, I feel your father and I may have put undue pressure on you to feel as though you had to choose a husband quickly and that just isn't the case. My dearest daughter, you are perfectly welcome to stay here as long as you need to pick out a young man that will give you a good home and the attention you deserve. He may even let you continue your little hobby of writing."

Even before all those words were out of her mother's mouth Wendy had rebelled inside and nearly screamed out that she was going to continue to do whatever she liked and that no man was ever going to put a ring though her nose and treat her like some piece of property! She sat there fuming quietly until Liza called the group to lunch and they decided to meet her captain and 'discuss' the situation more then. Wendy didn't bother to argue that it was hopeless since she had already married Captain Hook and was leaving with him today, not knowing if she would return any time soon.

The next few hours crept by with Wendy nervously shuffling around the garden and scribbling down a few more of her tales of Neverland to leave with her publisher while she was away. She had her brother call up the publisher and tell him that the writer of the tales was going away for a bit and would be sending in the last few tales before departing for places uncharted. Naturally the times dictated that Wendy write under a males name since women writers were rarely published, as the publisher had first told her, "you women write such silly little romantic tales that robust men do not wish to read."

Bah thought Wendy at the time and cleverly changed her pen name to Wendell Hook and heralded herself a storytelling captain that travelled frequently and thus sent in his tales every few months or so. Wendy applauded her bypassing of society's ridiculous ways and knew that those were part of the reason why she had gone to Neverland all those years ago. She had never wished to simply be 'Mrs. Somebody', she wanted to be herself and loved desperately because of that… which she now knew only one man could ever have treated her that way.

Wendy thought of her beloved Captain Hook and wished him a speedy coming, for she was very ready to leave and had already brought several of her things down to the garden and hidden beneath her favorite bench. Neither man nor beast would stop her from leaving this place and though she loved her parents, they would never understand a young woman such as herself. She was a free spirit destined to storm and flow as the sea did, shifting and ever changing as the tides.

It was half past one when Captain James Hook walked up to the doorknocker of No. 14 and took a deep breath before knocking soundly. He exhaled the breath as Mr. George Darling himself opened the door, surprise showing on his narrow face and his small blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked Mr. Darling, all the while hoping this was not the man that was to try to take his little girl away.

"I'm Captain James Hook, sir, and I was invited by Miss Wendy Darling for tea." Hook mentally patted himself on the back for the calm reply he had given and the perfectly acceptable tone of his voice, not a quiver in it. He smirked.

Mr. Darling groaned inside and opened the door wider to admit the older than expected gentleman and his co-hort, Smee. George Darling may have been a smart and shrewd businessman but he was not a strong, fit man able to take on someone of Hook's size, should the man decide to scoop up Wendy and dash off with her.

Hook walked through the door with a little bow and nod and glanced subtly around the entry hall hoping to spy Wendy hiding somewhere nearby. Alas he did not see her so he followed Mr. Darling into the parlor and sat on an incredibly uncomfortable couch while Smee sat in a chair off to the side.

"So, you know Wendy how exactly?" Mr. Darling quietly asked while they awaited the other members of the group to arrive for tea.

Hook was at a loss as to what exactly he should tell the man but thankfully as he began to open his mouth, Wendy and her mother strolled in with the tea tray. He couldn't help but eat her up with his eyes and bathe in the beauty she emitted; he was never as proud as that moment in knowing that she was his wife, his love. He smiled at Wendy and was relieved to see her smile in return and reach out to clasp his hand for a moment.

This small gesture was not missed by either of Wendy's parents and a look of disapproval passed between them before Mrs. Mary Darling asked, "Captain, is it? Wendy hasn't told us much about you; would you like to fill us in on how you two are acquainted?" She smiled as she asked but inside she was somehow very afraid that she had lost her little Wendy and that things were not at all as they seemed, much like they were that night so many years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N-First, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Second, I just want to say that I am trying to clarify a few details that Kittie Darkhart brought to my attention, so look for them! Thanks and review please!****

* * *

Hook's Lady-Ch 7

(Arrangements and outrage)

Mr. and Mrs. Darling were awaiting the answer to their questions when a somewhat out of breath Michael made his entry into the parlor. It only took a moment for him to stop and become very still while he looked upon the face that haunted many of his nightmares over the last ten years. He struggled to gain a breath while cautiously looking at his family to determine if they were being threatened.

"You, it's you! How? I know I was but a babe but I remember that day, I remember the crocodile! Wendy, quick, move away from him!"

Michael scrambled about for a moment before Wendy replied, "No Michael, things are not as they were then. James is a different man and perhaps you should take a moment to rest and get to know him."

At that comment Michael was assured that his dear sister had thoroughly lost her mind and he abruptly left the room to call his brother John and the other Lost Boys. He would not allow that monster to take his sister away and had to find a way to stop whatever spells Hook must have put upon his sister and parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Darling simply looked confused at the strange departure and began to question Wendy as to what Michael was talking about, what crocodile? Neither noticed the slight cringe that Hook made whenever he heard the word 'crocodile', however, Wendy did and reached out to grasp his hand once more and squeeze quickly. Though there were a great many things about that day in Neverland that Wendy would rather forget, like a brisk walk off the end of a plank, she had chosen to remain silent over certain issues that could upset the captain. It wasn't like Wendy had gone soft in the head and simply decided that being made to walk the plank that day had been fun or anything other than the torturous behavior of the mad captain; but she had decided that the soft caress of her cheek and the sad look in his eyes had made up for his harsh treatment of her. It was very hard to hold a grudge against someone you so desperately wanted to love, a man that deserved to be redeemed through love, a man that had suffered at the hands of a stupid little boy that day because of her. Yes Wendy carried a small amount of guilt for her actions of that day but she had grown up in those moments, there on that ship in the midst of such a climactic battle between pirate and boy that she had seen the error of thinking that because someone is young, they are innocent. She performed her deeds at the Black Castle and aboard the Jolly Roger, she a young girl of 13 had known the choice between wrong and right, between life and death and she had chosen to send Hook to his death. She was no innocent that day, nor ever again since then. Wendy believed that Peter was nothing more than a spoiled, jealous child and had known what Wendy meant when she had asked about feelings, he had known how to hurt her and he knew how to spill blood. There were no sentimental, girlish fantasies regarding the 'Boy who Never Grew Up'; now she was a woman that chose to love a man that she knew to be harsh , demanding and imperfect…as all great loves should be regarded, she had made a choice in loving him never minding those faults.

The scene in the parlor was tense when Wendy decided to save Hook from her parents meddling, narrow-minded ways and said, "Mother, Father… I see that my James is not as you would approve of, he is slightly older than me, he is a traveling man, a sea captain, wild and free as the sea herself and he offers no riches for my hand; but I love him as I have for these past ten years, since I was but a girl. I have accepted James as my husband and will leave with him today… I do not know how long I will be away and I cannot contact you from where I may be going. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I had hoped that you would accept my choice because he makes me happy and he loves me…I cannot base a decision so important on what the neighbors might think. I am sorry Father."

Hook was glowing with her defense of him and chose to add, "Mr. and Mrs. Darling, it is true that I have met Wendy before… many, many years ago and I was smitten with her then as I am taken with her now. I can only promise to love her and to keep her safe and happy; my crew will watch over her as family and she will have grand adventures with me. Surely you see that Wendy is the kind of girl that thrives on such excitement, she is made for adventure, intrigue and dreaming… I can give her those things. No one could make Wendy happier than I can… trust me on this matter."

The Darlings sat in stunned silence and were at a loss to respond until Wendy's mother said, "I have felt these long years that somehow my Wendy left and returned a changed girl. I sat at the nursery window wondering if we hadn't been too forceful in pushing you to grow up, in your aunt's teasing of your hidden kiss… I was guilty knowing that it was by my actions you changed. You were no longer the sweet and modest girl; somehow you became a strong, independent woman with ideas too grand for my simple plan for you. I am sorry as well Wendy that I could not give you the life you so dearly wanted… I could not make you a boy and send you off to college, I couldn't give you fencing lessons or let you run around like Indians in the nursery. You have made your choice and if I can give you one thing in your life to make you happy then I shall give you my blessing with your captain and let you go. I love you my darling daughter and you are always welcome in my home and my heart."

Wendy's eyes had grown teary from her mother's speech and from seeing her mother's tears flow freely down her cheeks and she reached out and embraced her mother carefully. It seemed to Wendy that her mother had always seemed so delicate, breakable, and meek; and that was why she never argued with Mr. Darling, why she never had any grand ideas of her own. There was love in that embrace and Wendy knew for the first time in many years that her mother loved her as she was, a strange, fierce tiger of a girl with a heart and mind set on adventure.

She pulled back from her mother's embrace and looked in her eyes and said, "Thank you Mother."

Hook watched the display with deep emotion and looked calmly at Smee before saying, "I think it is time we got back to our ship and made way to leave these waters. Wendy, dear, are you ready to say goodbye now?"

Smee slowly got up and made his way to the door to wait outside while the Captain and his Lady said their goodbyes. He stopped at the door and had a nice moment or two chatting with the maid, Liza, who was dusting the front hall. She was a dainty little woman, not too old, perhaps in her early thirties or so and had a sweet, shy smile for the old boatswain.

The Darlings were a bit upset over learning that the Captain had semi-officially made their marriage a sealed deal, knowing that without a society planned wedding things would look strange indeed. Wendy simply said that it would be best for her parents to put out an advertisement that their daughter had married a well to do ship's captain that was leaving for a lengthy and important voyage and that was the need for a quick marriage. The Darlings had little choice in the matter and felt as though a whirlwind had rushed past them, giving them no time to process all the things that were happening at the same time. Hook was eager to leave with Wendy and get back to Neverland, hoping that he wasn't leaving one giant headache for another, namely, a headache called Peter Pan.

Michael had disappeared out in to the back garden to think about Wendy being with Captain Hook, the pirate from Neverland, the haunting presence in his nightmares but he could come to no conclusions on her behavior. His brother had been unreachable at the hospital and many of the other boys, or men, rather were also working and unable to rush over to witness this catastrophe. Michael heard the goodbyes coming from the house and assumed that Captain Hook was leaving and he decided to wait a bit and then go in and speak to Wendy…not knowing that she was leaving also, with said dastardly Captain. He would receive that shock later on… as would another boy that had no idea that Wendy Moira Angela Darling Hook was about to return to Neverland.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N-First, thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all!! Second, I am trying to incorporate bits from both the 2003 movie and the novel so stay with me, please! This was a trying chapter because introducing Peter is difficult. I'm going to watch the movie again tomorrow so I can get some more details. I hope everyone is enjoying reading and please review if you can! It helps the chapters come faster! Any questions or comments you can PM me! Review, review, review!****

* * *

Hook's Lady-Ch 8

(Peter & Wendy)

In the place called Neverland there lived a boy named Peter Pan and this boy would never grow up, not ever, he refused to. Peter had many adventures and on one such adventure he spent time with a young girl named Wendy and her two brothers, John & Michael. They fought the brave, notorious pirate Captain James Hook and they celebrated with the Picanniny Indians and Tiger Lily and lastly, they sent Captain Hook into the crocodile's belly…or so they thought. Peter returned Wendy and her brothers, with the Lost Boys back to London, back to the real world ten years ago and had forgotten them. Peter always forgot things, as children do, and when he promised to return for Wendy to do the spring cleaning… he just didn't remember. Wendy knew he would forget her and she knew that it was part of growing up that made people important enough to keep in your life, important enough to remember and especially growing up helped you learn to care for others. Wendy knew Peter would never be able to care for another, no matter how many fairy dances, moonlight talks or secret kisses… he would refuse those things because they went hand in hand with growing up.

As Wendy sat upon the window seat in Captain Hook's quarters and looked out at the Channel of Lost Dreams, she couldn't help but wonder how many people had lost their dreams in between the real world and Neverland… how many had never quite made it past the second star on the right. It was a sad thought to think of those adults that had no imagination, no dreams of secret places, pirates and Indians, mermaids and fairies. Wendy wondered what Neverland would be like for her now and how Peter would handle her return with Hook; and she hoped that he would remember fondly the time they spent together for the sake of friendship and peace.

Captain Hook thought back on the past and the many battle he had raged against the boy Pan and why he had let such an annoying little pest keep him from enjoying life. After all, why do we grow up if we don't allow ourselves the pleasures that being an adult grant us? Grownups can go to bed whenever they like, they can drink themselves silly, they can go swimming on a full stomach if they wish… and they can fall in love, the best one of them all. Captain Hook had gone so many years filled with loneliness and sorrow because he was alone and unloved and now that had changed, finally he was able to enjoy all the pleasures of being an adult man. He would not allow the boy to ruin his time with Wendy, he would protect her and he would not fight Pan, for showing he was an adult meant not reverting to violence as a child would. He would show who the better man was in this situation and no mere boy would take his Wendy away again. 'And yes,' Hook thought, 'I say again because I have long realized that when Wendy was in Neverland last, I saw her as the woman she would be and I looked upon her face with affection and, nay I say, pride. I knew Wendy would be a fierce woman with powerful dreams and a heart to match… and I had hoped that she looked upon me fondly as well; which, thankfully, she did.

Wendy thought back more to the time she spent in Hook's company on her last visit and remembered so many details that she had nearly forgotten. She remembered watching him from the shadows of the Black Castle and admiring his strength and dark beauty; and she remembered the lovely tickle of pleasure with the fear as James had held her up to that beam on the ship's deck and had stroked her cheek. There were many confusing feelings for her that day and surely, had Peter been a man instead of a boy, he would have seen enough to be jealous. Wendy was captivated and moved by the Captain's sexy, dark looks but also by his soft spoken words to Peter that day, "One day you will be just like me, alone and unloved." Harsh words to a boy, but understandable to a man; it was sad to her that Peter could never understand them as a grown up would. He would forever think his way was best, he was the greatest and he had no need of anyone to love him or for him to love in return. What a lonely way to live, if that is even living at all.

"Ahoy Captain, we are ready to way anchor at your command, Sir!" First mate, Gentleman Starkey was proud to say as he turned to look at the island of Neverland.

Hook nodded and the anchor was dropped in the little cove near the waterfalls in the lagoon. He walked over to Wendy and asked, "Would you care to go ashore my lovely? Perhaps a picnic and small exploration?"

Wendy was longing to walk the shore of Neverland again, so she quickly agreed and the two awaited Smee with the picnic basket and the other men preparing the long boat. An hour later they were sitting beneath the tall tree in the shoreline and munching on a lovely lunch prepared by Mr. Smee. They talked about Neverland and its many characters, how things had changed and what had not. They were both seeing it for the first time in ten years so it was a lovely experience for the both of them, a building point so to say for the two of them in their new life in Neverland. It was a couple of hours later that they heard a commotion in the forest behind them and decided to check it out; neither being put out by the idea of an adventure. They left their belongings on the beach and cautiously approached the sounds coming from inside the forest; a mixture of howls grunts and crows. They broke through a hedge and there in all his glory, or smugness, was Peter Pan and his newest group of Lost Boys. Wendy gasped and all the boys turned to look at her and Hook.

It was Peter that said, "Whoa! Who are you two and why are you in MY forest? We happen to be having a contest and you grownups were NOT invited!"

Wendy looked closely at the boy for a moment before saying, "Peter? Do you remember me?"

Wendy found herself nearly hoping that he had forgotten her completely so she could live her life free of guilt over not being able to make him grow up and take responsibility for his many wrongdoings. This was not to be the case though, as the Fates sometimes like to play cruel jokes on us to test our faith in ourselves. Wendy didn't realize what Peter had said when she saw Hook's face turn sour and he places his hand on his sword for a moment.

"I'm sorry? What did you say Peter?" Wendy asked quietly while looking directly at the young boy.

Peter answered, "I called you Wendy. That is who you are, isn't it? The Wendy Lady who was my mother for a while… you grew up! You were not supposed to do that, you promised! What shall I do to punish you? I cannot have all these adults running around Neverland you know! You might want to run things around here and try to turn my fun land into something like the real world! I won't have it, I won't!!"

Peter grabbed hold of his sword and without a second thought lunged towards Wendy and crowed out his battle cry. Wendy didn't have but a moment to adjust her footing so that she could fall down instead of being struck by Peter's sword. It was a shock to Wendy and an unhappy one, since things had now taken a much harder road and a battle was about to happen between herself and the boy Pan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hook's Lady-Ch9

(War Cries & Tears)

Wendy quickly regained her footing and was scooped up by Hook as he dashed back towards the shore and the long boat. Now most people would think this cowardly, especially of Hook, but he had only recently found Wendy and was not likely to lose her again so quickly. Any normal person would think it was Peter as the coward for chasing after a woman for no reason other than her being an adult. Silly really. Everyone knows though that there are many different kinds of bravery, as Wendy remembered her mother telling her one night, and for Hook to place her safety above all else was a very sweet and honorable type of bravery. One could say that Peter had forgotten that 'one girl is worth twenty boys' since this would be the second time he had brandished a sword at Wendy.

Wendy herself was thinking, 'Damn that boy! To think that at one time he had been my happy thought! Oh I cannot believe him!' Perhaps it was good that it had been Hook's dark figure that haunted her stories, whose piercing eyes had not only entranced her but captured her heart, because it was Hook that was rushing her off to safety! What an odd feeling to Wendy to see herself now with her angry hero and remembering the Hook that had tied and bound her to the mast of his ship, all the while chiding her for her foolish hopes for the boy, Peter. It was all a bit jumbled in Wendy's mind at the moment and her emotions were a bit bruised to say the least towards Peter.

Wendy said to Hook when they stopped to get into the long boat, "James, I am sorry that our excursion was cut short because of Peter. I thank you for not returning to your old ways and trying to fight him then and there."

Hook replied, "Wendy, my dear, it is I who should be sorry for allowing that insolent youth to insult you as he did. Had I been any more offended the heavens themselves would have rained down with his blood! I could only think of getting you to safety before deciding to tackle the massive tragedy that is Peter Pan. Are you alright? I can see how his actions and words have hurt you and I am sorry that you had to witness the darker side of his behavior."

Wendy smiled softly, sadly at the Captain and said, "It is alright, my darling Captain. You were very right those many years ago when you told Peter that he was a tragedy and that he was incomplete. I did leave him, I did grow up and now I do have another in the place he could have had… and I call you husband. I fear that Peter will not take this blow lightly… for where your tears were once a fearsome poison of malice, jealousy and disappointment, so his tears shall be now."

Hook thought this over and took Wendy's hand in his before replying, "I told you once that you were my new obsession and though I was not entirely honest then, I am now. You have told many stories in your lifetime and I said once that your stories were all love stories that ended with a kiss…so, my beauty, I will have ours end the same way. We have found each other and our love story is only just beginning…and it is the greatest adventure of them all."

Wendy was brought to tears by Hook's heartfelt comments and she was determined to not allow Peter to dash her dreams again, she would have her love story and share many kisses with her Captain Hook. She thought, 'oh the cleverness of me… you shall not take over this story Peter, for I have found you deficient once before and so you shall forever be. Perhaps I can see if James still has that Requiem Mass if you decide to challenge me once again. Whereas the word love once sounded offense to your ears, it is your name that is now offense to mine. It is time for you to grow up Peter, one way or another.' At that thought Wendy tightened her jaw and her eyes flashed red for just a moment… and the sound of thunder began in the distance.

Captain Hook and Lady Wendy arrived back at the ship and prepared for bed as the crew battened down the hatches for the approaching storm. All those in Neverland knew that a storm meant something was wrong with Peter Pan, his emotions and very being were connected to Neverland. It is strange to say that like fairies, Peter really only experienced one emotion at a time; being a child made Peter a victim to those emotions and very often, unable to deal with them in an appropriate manner. At that very moment Peter had returned to his underground home and was sitting in his throne-like chair in the center of the room. He was thinking, which was a dangerous thing, and all too grown up for Peter's liking.

Peter thought, 'Wendy, Wendy, Wendy… you left me and chose to remain with your parents and your brothers… and worst of all, to GROW UP! It isn't fair that I have had to be father all alone here, that every new Lost Boy that comes here has to be my responsibility. Why couldn't you have stayed with me… but no, that wouldn't have worked either because you were already talking about 'feelings' and other such grown up nonsense! Oh how the idea of feelings offends me. And now you return to my Neverland…with…Wait! Who was the man you were with? I know him…' Peter thought long and hard before throwing himself on his bed and glancing at his clock, a crocodile clock, where he suddenly sat up straight and yelled, "HOOK!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the barrier between the worlds, young Michael had taken to his bed in shock after finding that Wendy had left with Hook. Later that night John had come over and they had discussed the man that had visited the Darling's house at No. 14. John listened in shock as Michael described the man with the long, curly dark hair and eyes as blue as forget-me-nots.

"It couldn't really have been him… it has been so long. I had forgotten that time in our childhood, I was so close to growing up myself and it was easy to forget those days of stories and sword fighting. I had thought it all a dream." John said these things with a dream-like expression on his face while Michael rolled his eyes and groaned.

Michael said, "John! It was no dream; we really were in Neverland with Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Don't you remember being kissed by Tiger Lily at the Black Castle? You turned bright pink and then opened the gate with a strength you had not possessed beforehand. You managed to flirt all night with the Princess before we left to return home. For weeks after our return you would whisper her name in your sleep! It was real!"

John blushed before remarking, "Very well Michael, you have convinced me. However, Wendy is gone and we are much too old to worry about her now. She can take care of herself, you know that, and if she chose to leave with Hook then that was her choice. Get some rest little brother and hopefully we shall see her again soon and discover what is real and what is not. Alright, yes now, go to sleep… goodnight."

And with that John took his leave and Michael groaned and went to sleep; neither knowing that Mrs. Darling had been listening at the door, a strange smile on her face. Perhaps she was merely relieved that those nights when her children had been gone those many years ago had not been the nightmare she had thought, but instead had been an adventure for them. She drifted back to her room and to her own bed, hoping that Wendy was happy with her captain… as that is all a mother can do, is hope for the best.

In Neverland a storm brewed and the name Hook reverberated from the Treehouse to Pirate's Cove, from the Black Castle to the Fairy Forest and everyone knew that it was going to be a rough night.

* * *

****A/N- Please Review! There are several quotes from the 2003 movie in this chapter. See if you can find them! :) I love reviews and they inspire my muse to write faster! Please and thank you!****


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N-My muse is working overtime on this story, lol. I think this is one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as well. We are coming close to the end of this story... be warned! Please read and REVIEW!!!****

* * *

Hook's Lady-Ch10

(Wishes & Fairy Dust)

Not far from the Treehouse where Peter was howling out his dismay at remembering the notorious pirate, a small group of fairies were sitting upon a stump in the Fairy Wood and discussing the newest events in Neverland. Now, it had been many years since Wendy had left Neverland so she was yet unaware that one small fairy had not lasted the many years she was away…not that it would have bothered her much anyways, considering that same fairy had tried to have her killed more than once. Yes indeed it was Tinkerbell that had not lived to see the day that Hook and Wendy returned to Neverland; though sad for Peter at the time, he no longer even remembered his small friend. No one is for sure just how long fairies live but Tink had been around a good many years before simply fading into shadow one night after Peter had fallen asleep. However, back to the present, the little band of fairies was led by a young female fairy named Luna; she was unlike most fairies because she glowed a pale blue and her wings were of the palest silver. Luna was a princess among the fairies; it had been her mother that had danced in the tree that night for Peter and Wendy. She grew up knowing the story of Peter and Wendy, and of the pirate captain Hook; Luna was not afraid of Hook and now that she knew that he was determined to change his ways thanks to Wendy, she was adamant about being as much help as she could be. Fairies were complex creatures and Luna was no different, however, she was not as prone to jealousy and anger as other fairies were. She and the others were thinking of ways to help Wendy find a way to deal with Peter without having to hurt him or worse… they were making plans, as all good fairies do.

Wendy and the Captain experienced a rough night's sleep aboard the Jolly Roger, as Wendy had never really slept on a ship before and Hook was unused to sleeping _with _anyone. They eventually had nodded off only to have the ship's bouncing among the waves to wake them up again, whereas then they decided to stay awake and enjoy each other's company. (*giggle*) A bit later on the two eventually made it to the captain's deck and prepared for another confrontation with Peter, which would come shortly if the skies were any indication. Hook leaned back against the railing and cradled Wendy in one arm and softly whispered sweet words in her ears to ease her heartache.

"This shall be hard my dear Wendy, I am only now learning what it means to care for someone and to hurt as they do… I only know I cannot help you in this now, you must deal with Peter as you see fit. If you need me then I will intervene, but only at your request. Alright?" Hook looked Wendy deep in the eyes and awaited her answer.

Wendy sighed and said, "Very well. I suppose it is time that I face Peter and I finally put my childhood behind me… that I put my disappointment in him behind me. It isn't fair neither to me nor to you to keep holding on to these feelings."

Hook held her close for a moment before allowing her to move away.

Wendy moved to the lower deck among the ship's crew and said, "I would like all of you to remember that whatever happens is between Peter and I, please do not interfere unless I specifically call upon you. Understood?"

The crew all nodded in agreement, though many looked sadly upon the girl that would have to deal with that brat of a boy, Peter Pan. Before Hook's disappearance he had always been the one to command the crew to leave Peter to him so for him to stand back and leave it to Wendy was a bit odd to the crew; however, no one disobeyed the Captain and his look said that they were to obey Wendy as well.

For a moment the sky lit up in red and then it all stopped as Peter landed in front of Wendy on the deck of the Jolly Roger. He looked around and when no one attacked and instead stepped back and lowered what they were doing, Peter looked at Wendy. He had yet to notice Hook standing above him in the shadows of the Captain's deck; and Hook made no effort to reveal himself.

"Hello Peter. Fancy a chat? Or shall you revert to violence as usual?" Wendy spoke to Peter quietly, all the while grasping the short sword in her hand tightly.

Peter smugly looked around before saying, "Well, well, well… if Red Handed Jill hasn't returned to Neverland. You know I haven't thought of you much lately but now it seems that you require my undivided attention, if only to beat you soundly right back to where you came from!"

With that statement Peter lunged at Wendy and was surprised when she pulled the sword from behind her back and struck in return. They clashed over and over again with Peter flying around here and there but mostly staying on the ground with Wendy…until Luna showed up and decided to even things up a bit by sharing some fairy dust with Wendy.

As soon as the fairy dust settled Wendy looked at Hook and smiled, lifting herself high in the sky and twirling around before calling down to Peter, "Well? I thought we were fighting! Come on then!"

Peter shook off his shock and flew up to meet her, growling if possible, and said, "Have at thee you foolish grown-up!"

The two tangled over and over again until Wendy hid behind the mast for a moment and then soundly struck Peter from behind, knocking him down to the deck. Peter landed with a grunt and reached up to touch his bloodied forehead before glaring at Wendy. The young woman herself landed on top of Peter, she being much heavier than he, and she straddled him for a moment, looking into his eyes.

"Ah Peter, I have bested you for now… but I don't want to fight you anymore. I only want to live here Peter, happily with the man I love. There was a time when you could have been that man, just maybe, had you decided to grow up and accept your feelings. I'm sorry that I have hurt you, but it works both ways. You hurt me many times before and it was you that sent me home and didn't come back. I waited Peter, I waited!" Wendy had tears in her eyes at that point and was looking into Peter's eyes, silently lamenting her lost dreams, her heartache over young love and the relief of finally spilling those tears for him and for herself.

Peter looked uncomfortable for a moment before the air got very still and he said, "I am sorry Wendy, I don't understand grown-ups, or feelings or what you meant when you gave me that kiss so many years ago. I am only a boy who is in need of a mother…perhaps you could be my mother now? I cannot leave Neverland or it shall die so I don't have the option of going to the real world…but perhaps you can help me now. Please?"

Wendy didn't know what to think or say and she simply sat down next to Peter on the deck and looked intently into his face. It was almost as if she was trying to determine his sincerity or locate his soul, for souls have no age and just maybe Peter had a chance of being something other than a spoiled boy.

Wendy's heart lifted when she found what she was searching for in his eyes, and she took his hand in hers and said, "Peter, would you listen to me and try to understand, even if what I say is very grown-up? Will you make a promise to me here and now that there will be no more fighting with anyone, Lost Boy or pirate, and you will be on your very best behavior?"

Peter thought about his life and though he loved adventures, he did not love forgetting them or the people that he had adventures with. He knew there were times that he had been awful and he was sad that he had no real friends, no one to love him and he decided it was time for things to change. Perhaps growing up wasn't as bad as he thought… for he would never have to go to school or work in an office in Neverland, so some changes here would be acceptable to him. Peter nodded at Wendy and tightened his grasp upon her hand for a moment to show his sincerity.

Wendy said, "You know Peter growing up can be very fun and you can still have many adventures with the Lost Boys, the fairies, the Indians and whatever else you like. You must only remember that with being an adult, actions have consequences and you must not fight or kill anyone, unless they try to hurt you. Understood?"

Peter nodded again and they both stood from their positions on the lower deck; and Wendy looked up at Captain Hook standing above them. Peter followed her gaze and stood a bit straighter, tightened his jaw and sent a glare towards the pirate. Hook merely laughed at the little boy holding Wendy's hand, for it very much looked like a mother with her child…not at all frightening to the dangerous captain. Wendy looked at Peter and tugged his hand to make him follow her up the stairs to where Captain Hook was standing.

Wendy said, "Now boys I expect you two to behave together from now on. If I am to be your wife, James, and your mother, Peter then I suggest you two get along. I cannot have my family arguing over everything whenever the two of you are together. Peter you may continue to live in the Treehouse with the Boys and I shall come and give you lessons every morning then you shall come back here to have dinner with us every night. Alright? And my darling James, I shall be back here for lunch every day and spend the afternoons with you doing whatever you like before Peter comes for dinner. As this is still your ship, I am asking permission for Peter to come and go as he pleases and especially to be welcome for dinner… is this acceptable?"

Both Hook and Peter looked a bit gob smacked at the lovely, determined face of Wendy and they each briefly wondered what they had gotten themselves into before each nodded their heads in acceptance. Shortly after Wendy leaned in to give Peter a quick hug and told him to fly back home and get a good night's rest, not forgetting to take his medicine. Both smiled at that before he nodded his head at Hook and flew off towards the Treehouse to tell the Lost Boys of the newest occurrence with Wendy and Hook.

Now that Peter was going to be taken care of and Wendy felt better about the whole situation she wished to be alone with her captain and finally get a good night's rest herself. Little did she know that Hook didn't plan on her resting at all, at least not until he had kissed her senseless and showed her just how adept a one handed man could be. (*giggle*)


	11. Chapter 11

Hook'S Lady-Ch11

(Pretend meals & Real moments)

Wendy was relieved that she and Captain Hook had made it to the three month marker in their relationship, and neither had killed each other or Peter Pan. They had been having dinner with Peter once a week for now since the first dinner hadn't gone so well, what with Peter thinking it was a pretend dinner and trying to start a food fight with Hook. Wendy sighed, 'I am very glad I was not a real mother before now since I still have half a mind to throttle Peter every time I see him! Goodness knows how my mother felt when dealing with the three of us young children at home… I suppose that is why she had Nana to help. It is a shame there are no nannies in Neverland.' She continued brooding over the lack of nannies in Neverland while she dressed for the day, only stopping to look over at her sleeping husband still in the bed.

Captain James Hook, however, wasn't really sleeping; instead he was thinking how lovely his Wendy was and if there was any way he could get out of another dinner with Pan. Granted things had improved since that first dinner and he was quite used to Wendy disappearing in the mornings to tend to Peter and the Lost Boys; but he still felt a bit jealous of the boy and wished that he could have his wife all to himself for just one day. And that was how Hook's newest plan for a romantic day with his wife came to be… he would contact the lovely fairy Luna and ask for her assistance in the matter. Luna had popped in once or twice and consulted with both Wendy and Hook on the status of things in Neverland, as it was her duty to make sure things ran smoothly and all the people of Neverland got along.

Being a princess was hard work, just ask Tiger Lily and she would tell you… people loved to argue in Neverland and things were always getting messy. The Picanniny Tribe had many disagreements with the pirates on more than one occasion; and lest one forget, Hook did try to drown the lovely Tiger Lily on Marooner's Rock that time. Of course, if you asked Hook then he would either claim no recollection of that incident or he would simply state that it wasn't personal. Oh how like a pirate. Wendy had worked with Luna over the past few months to iron out some of the tensions between the Indians and the pirates, for she was one of the only people allowed to travel between the two groups and come to no harm. Wendy was very good friends with Tiger Lily, who remembered her from her time in Neverland before, and they often met for tea at the Treehouse or at the Indian village. Wendy was quite impressed with what a lovely young woman Tiger Lily had become, tall and brown with the loveliest brown eyes. She had married another member of her tribe, a warrior, who was called Little Feather, and they were very happy with each other.

Once when Wendy asked if Tiger Lily remembered her brother John, she replied with a blush, "The one with the glasses? Yes, cute but too shy for me. I needed a warrior, brave and true, who will fight beside me and with me, if need be."

Wendy had smiled and replied, "I can understand that, I needed a pirate captain to be my match… none of those lily white boys where I lived were suitable for me. Why, none could even brandish a sword!"

The two young women giggled a lot together and after two months of laughs and negotiations it was determined that the pirates and the Indians were at peace with each other. Wendy brought along Captain Hook and Smee to the tribe's village and they met with Princess Tiger Lily and her family to sign a formal truce; whereas both parties agreed to allow the other safe passage through the forest and along the shoreline and to negotiate any issues rather than fight over them. Wendy was quite satisfied with the agreement and they had a lovely bonfire celebration before heading back to the ship.

Now, Hook had been secretly meeting with Luna every morning for the last week while Wendy was away teaching Peter at the Treehouse. He was planning a lovely party for his Wendy, in which all the pirates, Indians and Lost Boys would be present… and with luck and persuasion, the fairies as well. It was to be in the clearing that once housed Wendy's little home and Luna was preparing the decorations with the help of Smee. Hook decided that since they had married in secret somewhat and not gotten a formal wedding or reception that he would throw one for Wendy now. He would surprise Wendy with a lovely party, all her friends and a beautiful new dress to wear for the occasion. Luna had been surprised that Hook had wanted to do something like this, but she attributed the behavior to his dedication to changing his ways and being a better man. It quite shocked the tough and rowdy crew of the Jolly Roger when the lovely little Luna had been seen causing the staunch Captain to erupt in a fit of laughter upon the Captain' deck. Of course when he noticed the crew staring in shock he brandished his hook at them and barked at them to return to work.

Now the day of the party was upon them and Hook was as nervous as a school boy, having had Smee alter a dress they had found in one of the many trunks in the belly of the ship and then having it cleaned and pressed waiting on the bed for Wendy to find. Hook sat at his desk looking at some maps, acting as though the maps were making him angry with a fierce scowl on his face when Wendy waltzed in.

"Hello darling. Whatever are those maps showing that could cause such a handsome face to look so angry?" Wendy asked while skirting around the desk to land in his lap.

For a moment Hook enjoyed her in his lap before answering, "They are not doing anything, my dear, and that is the problem. I am quite bored with all this easy weather and being anchored in the Cove… I thought perhaps we might sail a bit tomorrow, how would that sound?"

Now Hook had already planned everything, the party first with a wild feast and dancing with all the inhabitants of Neverland, followed by a romantic evening alone with Wendy before rising in the morning and sailing back to London so she might visit with her family. Of course, Hook didn't tell Wendy since it was a surprise but the crew and the rest of Neverland knew because they were part of the plans. Even that surly boy Peter was in on the plans because he would not be meeting with Wendy this week while they would be away. Funnily enough Peter had been overjoyed at the idea of week playing hooky from his lessons with Wendy, of course.

"Well I suppose that would be alright… I must inform Peter though that he will have to miss lessons tomorrow. He has done very well though and I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to get a holiday… nor us." Wendy smiled at Hook and then turned towards the bedroom to ready herself for dinner.

Upon arriving in the bedroom she noticed the lovely new dress waiting for her on the bed and Hook heard her squeal in delight before she ran back to him and hugged him.

"Oh! What did I do to deserve such a lovely new present, hmmm? However shall I thank you for it?" Wendy asked with a smile.

Hook laughed heartily and said, "My lovely, you are wonderful and that is why you deserved a new dress, plus you must look nice for your surprise tonight."

When Wendy asked for more details about this surprise he told her to wait and see and sent her off to the bedroom with a wave and a smile. Tonight's party was going to be the best in Neverland and one that no one would ever forget, not even that nutty boy Pan.

* * *

****A/N- Ah ha! The Party of the Century will be held in Neverland, next chapter! Review! Review! Review! Over 300 hits to this story and hardly any reviews, just hit the little button! Please!****


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N- this chapter dedicated to Kittie Darkhart, my most loyal reviewer! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it is your enthusiasm for my story that made me post this chapter a bit earlier than I was going to!****

* * *

Hook's Lady-Ch12

(Parties & Presents)

Wendy dressed carefully in the lovely dress that Smee had found and altered for her, wanting nothing more than to impress the staunch, handsome captain in the other room. She carefully arranged the dark red velvet skirts over the black petticoat and tightened up the black corseted top before slipping on the elegant black boots that reached up to her knees. Now, Wendy would never admit it to herself or to anyone else; but she was quite the lovely lady with her wide blue eyes and thick dark hair, which now reached to her waist when down. In honor of the occasion she decided to leave her hair down in the back so that it would swish when she walked, causing a very sexy picture to anyone looking behind her. There wasn't much else that Wendy wouldn't do for the handsome and dashing captain and she looked forward to the look of awe that would surely come over his face when she entered the other room.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the same brave Captain was about to lose a battle with his nerves and could barely control the nervous twitch in his left brow or the shaking of his good hand. He had dressed carefully that evening as well, making sure that his outfit would coordinate well with the dress that Wendy was wearing for the evening. He had on a black set of knee britches with a matching pair of boots, shined enough to gleam in the dark and a black silk shirt with the buttons at the throat undone. Now if this look did not set out to intimidate the other inhabitants of Neverland, then he wasn't sure what would; not that Hook was intending anything other than fun tonight, he still couldn't appear to be soft in any way. He was a dreaded pirate Captain, was he not? And so he donned his dark red velvet coat, (his favorite), and his matching hat with a lovely new peacock plume in it and awaited his Wendy with baited breath.

The look that Wendy received from her husband upon entering the main room of his cabins was one that could not be described, a mixture of awe and love… with perhaps a touch of lust. He was a pirate after all. Wendy blushed delicately and reached out to grasp the outstretched hand of James Hook, looking him over with an appreciative eye that told Hook that his attempts at dressing this evening were well received. They stepped out of the captain's quarters and Smee joined them in the longboat, along with several of the other pirates. There were only two men staying aboard the ship to keep watch, Gentleman Starkey and Foggerty, since they were the captain's most trusted men next to Smee. They were to keep watch until the others began returning and then if they desired then they could come to the party, which was sure to last until the wee hours of the morning.

Smee looked at Wendy with a small smile and said, "Lady Wendy, you are a lovely sight this evening. Is the dress acceptable?"

Wendy couldn't contain her enthusiasm for the little man and reached out to hug him, much to his shock and the captain's. He blushed lightly and pulled back before looking to the captain for a moment, Hook merely nodded and leant back against the side of the longboat. Hook was greatly relieved that the crew of his ship had taken such a shine to Wendy, though granted, they had loved her the last time she was aboard as Red Handed Jill. The men seemed to respect their distance when he was around but he had often caught one of them in a conversation about something that Wendy had said to them or done for them and it made him smile. Smee was his most treasured friend and associate, a man that he treated with respect and courtesy, a man that he trusted with his life. Hook was very glad that Wendy loved Smee as well as he did and that she trusted him as well as she did; it was a relief to know that there was always someone watching out for Wendy besides himself.

The longboat reached the shore and Wendy looked around curiously before asking, "Now what? Are we to have another picnic?"

Hook shook his head and said, "No picnic but it is a surprise so you shall be blindfolded yet again by me, but I hope you trust there are no planks to walk here."

Wendy smiled and allowed him to place the blindfold over her eyes and take hold of her hand as he led her through the thicket of trees and into Neverland Forest. It wasn't a very long walk and before she knew it they had stopped and she started to hear whispering around her. Then a hand reached out and grabbed hers, leading her a few feet further and she realized that Hook no longer held her hand but someone else… someone with two hands. She thought, 'Curious, who is it that holds my hand now and what is all this secrecy I wonder?' She continued to clasp the other hands with hers and tilted her head to try to hear the other voices better; first she heard the low rumble of Hook's voice speaking to a woman with a breathy whisper. Wendy was certain she heard children's giggles to the left of her and then a whisper with a smile in it hushing them up. She was certain that a great many of the people of Neverland were around her but was still a bit confused until the hand stopped her and she felt her feet lift off the ground.

A boy's whisper entered her ear and said, "This will always be yours."

And with that the blindfold came off and Wendy opened her eyes to see all of her friends from Neverland below her and the smiling eyes of the Boy Who Never Grew Up holding her in the same dance position that he had so many years ago.

Wendy smiled through the light sheen of tears that had formed in her eyes and said, "Yes Peter, this dance shall always be yours and mine. I think you are not quite the boy you were only a few months ago. For this, this is a moment given in love, which is a very grown up feeling."

Peter smiled at her and they began the dance as they had so many years ago, this time with all of Neverland watching them in awe. The fairies came out of their trees and were floating around them, lighting up the clearing, and Luna herself was continually sprinkling down fairy dust on the radiant Wendy.

They danced for a short while before Peter said, "Wendy Lady, I think it is time for you to share a dance with the man that took my place in your heart… the man you call husband."

He looked away and slowly brought the dance to a stop before placing her hand in Hook's and allowing the fairy dust to cover them in a dance all of their own. Peter drifted below and began the other dancing with the rest of the people gathered for the celebration and the party began to move into full swing. It was a rare night in Neverland when all the people there could get along and enjoy each other's company without all the fairy tales getting in the way. The party continued well into the night and Hook and Wendy never stopped dancing… at least not until the sun rose and the fairy lights began to twinkle away.


	13. Chapter 13

Hook's Lady-Ch.13

(Neverbirds and Stars)

It had been a night of enlightenment for Wendy as she was able to truly discern her feelings and memories for the boy Peter Pan. One would imagine that she had done this many, many years ago but no, Wendy had still felt that something was amiss with her closure for the boy Pan. So on that night, in the fairy forest, high up in the treetops she had realized that there would always be a part of her that would belong to Peter; it was not a deep love or romantic in any way, but instead a slight clinging to her childhood. Wendy had grown up a day before all the other girls those many years ago and had believed in the Neverland, in Peter and fairies even long after young Michael had forgotten… and he had remembered the longest of the boys. Wendy left the forest last night with Captain Hook and while her hand had rested in his and his smile graced her for a moment, she saw the truth of it all… she saw the place between dreams, where you can walk into Heaven in the arms of the one you love.

The morning came and went and it was noon before the ship set sail towards the Channel of Lost Dreams, a place where one could forget the troubles of youth and the heartache of adulthood and simply float in a mist of muddled dreams. It was there in that place on the way to London to see her family once again that Wendy saw something in the water, floating along on what seemed to be a hat.

It took but a moment for her to realize what it was and call out to Gentleman Starkey, "Mister Starkey, come here, sir. Perhaps you could tell me what it is that you see out there upon the water?"

There was a loud bark of laughter before he replied, "Why blow me down! It's me old hat, the one that was lost so long ago to that dratted Neverbird!"

Several members of the crew bustled over to the railing to see the mysterious hat and its strange inhabitant before falling in fits of laughter onto the ship's deck. Even Wendy herself had to let loose a giggle or two before walking into her cabin to fetch the captain.

"My love, you must come and see this. Many years ago Gentleman Starkey lost his hat to the Neverbird at sea when she traded her nest to Peter for it. It is simply a laughable sight! Come! Come!" Wendy laughed as she pulled Hook by his good hand out onto the deck.

At this point the crew was laughing as Starkey boasted that it was his hat, which apparently made the best kind of nest for the native Neverbird. Most laughed at the bragging done by a fool of a pirate but then were snapped to attention by the captain and told to return to their work. It wasn't long before the Captain and his Lady returned to their quarters for dinner and began a lengthy discussion on what to tell her family about the past several months. There was much talk about what her family remembered from the time she was gone to Neverland, for she and her brothers were gone for ten days, if she remembered it correctly. They were quite sure that her mother remembered something of the time because she had seemingly allowed Wendy to go with her blessing, as though she had some recollection that Wendy knew where she was going and what was in store for her. It was also her mother that had seen Peter before he stole them away to Neverland and it was her offer to be his mother at the end of their adventure that had greatly offended the boy. She would have made him grow up and be a man and he had replied that 'no one was going to catch him and make him a man!' So silly at the time for anyone to have been concerned over that braggart of a boy. Wendy sighed and thought back to those many memories, of knowing that Peter needed a mother and at the time she thought she would handle it so well; and now Wendy would do well to throttle him each time he opened his mouth. She would fondly recall their adventures but it was not possible with Peter because he could not remember them well, for new adventures had crowded the old ones from his mind. 'Well I suppose this trip shall see just how much my mother and father remember of my time in Neverland and whether or not Michael will lose his marbles over it all.'

Captain Hook and Wendy returned to the captain's deck to enjoy the cool breeze before retiring to bed and as Wendy turned and wrapped her arms around her stoic captain, turning her head into his shoulder as the wind whipped her hair around, she knew that a new adventure was awaiting her. The next few days would determine whether or not she would be able to return to visit her family; but Wendy was mainly pensive about what they would do when they left London again. James had told her that they would not return immediately to Neverland, for he was not bound to remain there all the time, just as Peter returned to Kensington Gardens whenever he wished. Several hours passed by in quiet repose aboard the captain's deck of the Jolly Roger and then as the waters calmed to a soft ebb and flow and the stars began to twinkle brightly in the sky, they reached their destination. As Wendy looked up into the sky and stared at the many stars in the heavens, she thought for a moment she heard one giggle. Now as we all know, stars are beautiful, but they may not take an active part in anything, they must just look on forever. It is a punishment for something they did so long ago that no star now knows what it was.

And so when one little star giggled way up in the sky it certainly shocked Wendy and she whispered, "Yes little one? Is there something you wish to tell me?"

The little star winked once and giggled before whispering, "Be happy Wendy."

Now Wendy saw this as the greatest blessing she could have received, for when a star has anything to say, one should stop and listen. Then she looked at her captain as he reclined against the rail, the wind whipping his long curls around his face, the moon illuminating his stark features , and then he turned his eyes, as blue as forget-me-nots, upon her and she melted. They shared a kiss full of promise, of hope and of love; and there wasn't anything that could prevent the bubble of happiness that grew in her heart. She knew that this visit with her family would not be the end of anything and she would make sure that everyone knew her captain, her husband, her mate was her forever love and nothing would stop that. So long as children are gay and innocent and heartless, as the tinkle of bells speaks of the fairies, and as the stars wink in the sky, Wendy would forever be Hook's Lady and all was right in the world.

* * *

****A/N- alright I'm afraid this was the end...for now. I wanted to end this story with the promise of tomorrow, of future adventures. Believe me when I say this is not the end of their story, they still need to visit home, have other adventures...which will include a family of their own. And Peter...well there is more to his story as well. So thank you for all those that read and reviewed and I hope you will keep an eye out for a sequel very soon!****


End file.
